In current industry practice, Bottom Surface Metals (BSM) pin assignment for high frequency signals on a package device is a tedious manual job. It is often necessary to change the assignment multiple times in order to produce a routable solution. The printed circuit boards (PCBs) of high performance server processor boards are used to mechanically support and electrically connect high speed devices such as Dual In-Line Memory Modules (DIMMs), Input/Output (IO) chips, and Multi-Chip Modules (MCM) which house several processor chips and their caches. The interconnects between these devices are often high speed signals which have to be routed on one or more PCB layers.